


Secrets

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: John has been holding a secret that could ruin their relationship from Alexander for years, and he finally gets the courage to tell Alexander.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic in the same day!? You bet! I was going to take a break, but then inspiration struck me. 
> 
> This is a ficlet request from a lovely anon on tumblr. I couldn't quite do what was asked, but I tried!
> 
> "Hey, about the fanfic ideas: maybe some historical!Lams, either fluff or angst? Maybe how Alex finds out about John's wife and child or something? (I'm not too good with writing prompts, sorry -) "
> 
> I didn't describe them, so please feel free to imagine them as their historical selves!

“You know, I’m not mad at you.” Alexander’s words caught John by surprise.

John had been holding a secret from Alexander since before they started dating, and it had been weighing him down. He didn’t know how to tell him, and he didn’t want to lose what they had. Still, he knew he couldn’t hide it from Alexander forever, and the longer he tried, the worse the result would be. So, he sat Alexander down that night after days of preparing and just told him. It was hard to get the words out, but he pushed through the tears. He didn’t look at Alexander through his confession; he just trained his eyes on his lap. Even after he told him, John kept his gaze down, afraid of what he might see.

Once Alexander said those words to him, he had to look up. What he saw surprised him more than his words. Instead of the hate or disappointment he was expecting, Alexander’s eyes were filled with love and understanding. He didn’t know what to think of it, and all he could do was stare at Alexander, jaw slack in shock. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t even think beyond the idea that he was imagining this. Alexander couldn’t really be looking at him like that, not after what he’d told him. It was impossible! “W-what?” He finally found his voice.

Alexander looked at him with the same bright smile he’d fallen in love with. “I said, I’m not mad at you. Heck, I’m just grateful that you told me at all. So, thank you, John. Thank you for trusting me.” Alexander then pulled John into his arms, surrounding him with the warmth he’d been craving.

John wrapped his arms around Alexander and buried his face in his shoulder. He really couldn’t believe this was happening, but he didn’t want to pinch himself just in case. He’d been dreading this moment for so long, but it was turning out better than he could have ever imagined. “So… You don’t hate me?” John looked up at Alexander with hopeful, tear filled eyes.

Alexander just shook his head and smiled down at John. “I don’t know how many times you need me to say this, but I don’t hate you. I forgive you, Jack. I love you too much to hold this against you.” John had no idea what he did to deserve this man.

John pressed his lips to Alexander’s, pushing as much of his love into it as he could. If this was a dream, he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. He pulled away and smiled tearfully at Alexander, grateful to the man for being the way he was. “Thank you, Alex. You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.”

Alexander smiled sheepishly at John and shook his head. “I wouldn’t really go that far, John. See… I have a secret I’ve been hiding from you, too.” Why did Alexander sound so nervous?

John shook his head and smiled at John. “I don’t think it can be any worse than what I told you. But go ahead, what’s the secret?” He did his best to sound supportive for Alexander’s sake.

Alexander looked hesitant to speak, which caused John to frown. Alexander’s secret couldn’t be any worse than his own, so why was he so worried? John had been agonizing over his own secret for so long, and now that it was out, he was able to relax. Maybe Alexander felt the same way? He gave Alexander an encouraging smile. “It’s okay, babe. I love you, nothing you say can change that.” Why didn’t his words seem to ease Alexander?

Alexander took a deep breath, then locked his eyes with John’s. “I ate your limited-edition triple chocolate cookie dough ice cream you were saving for your birthday last year.” Oh HELL no.

John smiled sweetly at Alexander, masking the anger slowly building up inside of him. “Oh, is that so? I thought Lafayette ate it.” He sounded almost too sweet.

Alexander backed up a little, uneasy due to John’s smile and tone. “I… He covered for me because I was worried! I thought you were going to hate me! You love me, don’t you?” The nerves in Alexander’s voice were almost enough for John to let it go.

Almost, but not quite.

John got up and crawled into Alexander’s lap, smiling sweetly. He straddled his hips and ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair. “I do love you, Alexander. I love you so much, you know that. You forgave me for eating your stash of hot pockets.” He said soothingly.

Alexander seemed to relax a little, which was perfect for John. “Exactly! We both did something horrible to one another! Herc took the blame for you, so what I did wasn’t any worse!” He was going to let Alexander have his false sense of security, for now.

John hummed in response, then kissed Alexander’s neck softly. He felt the way Alexander relaxed more with every exhale, falling further into his trap. He slipped his hands up Alexander’s shirt, resting them on his hips. He smiled at Alexander and kissed him once more. “You’re fucking lucky I ate your hot pockets, or you would be getting so much worse than this.” Before Alexander could react, he yanked the man’s shirt up and tangled it around his arms, effectively trapping him for a bit.

John then moved in for the real attack. He tickled Alexander’s sides, getting him in the spots he knew would make the man scream. “I DIDN’T EVEN GET TO TRY THAT ICE CREAM, YOU ASSHOLE!” He yelled.

Alexander screamed, struggling to get away. It was no use, he was stuck. Try as he might, he couldn’t get away from John’s relentless hands while his own were caught in his shirt. He laughed hard, struggling with all his might. “YOU ATE MY FUCKING HOT POCKETS, JOHN! YOU HID IT FROM ME FOR FUCKING EIGHT YEARS!”

John pinned Alexander down a little better and snorted down at Alexander as he struggled. “DO YOU THINK THAT FUCKING MATTERS!? YOU TOOK MY ICE CREAM!” They both struggled against one another.

Alexander screamed louder when John moved along his ticklish sides, unable to get away. He tried to kick him off, but it just made John more relentless. “IT TASTED LIKE ASS ANYWAYS!”

John stopped for a second, then screamed in anger. He pinched Alexander’s nipple, earning a loud shriek from the man. “YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU BITCH!”

John pausing his attack gave Alexander the chance he needed. He ripped his arms out of his shirt, then threw it at John’s face. He pounced forward, using his strength and John’s shock to his advantage. He pinned John to the couch and started to tickle him right back, making the younger man scream. “NO, YOU ATE MY FUCKING HOT POCKETS!”

“YOU SAID YOU FORGAVE ME FOR IT!” John tried to get away, but Alexander was stronger than him.

He was being overpowered by Alexander, and it wasn’t fair! He struggled hard, but it was no use. John screamed and struggled but it was futile. “THAT WAS UNTIL YOU DECIDED TO ATTACK ME FOR THE ICE CREAM! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU, JOHN!”

John managed to grab Alexander’s wrists, pulling him down on top of him. They were now pressed together almost head to toe, panting from their struggles. “Look, why don’t we call it even? I buy you some hot pockets and you buy me some ice cream and we can move on from this?” He didn’t want to give in, but he wasn’t much of a match for Alexander.

Alexander looked at John, suspicion clear in his eyes. “I don’t trust it. You’re plotting something, aren’t you?” Clever boy.

John shook his head frantically, but Alexander was already onto him. He clung to his wrists to stop him from starting another attack. His only option was to fully give in, now. He would probably die if he kept trying to fight. “Alright, alright! I was plotting against you, but I give in! I’m sorry I attacked you for the ice cream! It’s in the past!” John looked at Alexander, desperation clear in his eyes.

Alexander seemed to study him for a few moments before he just relaxed on top of John. He sighed in relief and let go of Alexander’s hands, wrapping his arms around him instead. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. “I will buy you more hot pockets.” He said softly.

Alexander nodded against John’s shoulder, mumbling something nonsensical into his neck. They stayed like that for a moment or two, before Alexander pushed himself up slightly. “It was a limited time ice cream, but it’s coming back again this year. I’ll get you two tubs of it, okay?” That bright grin was back.

John yanked Alexander down for a kiss, squealing happily against him at the same time. He pulled away and nodded happily. “Alright! It’s a deal then!” He chirped; glad they came to an agreement.

John pulled Alexander down for another kiss but stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at Alexander in disbelief. “Alexander… Are you… Hard?” He asked.

Alexander froze in his place, then shrugged slightly. “Yeah, probably. You’re hard too, so why are you so surprised?” He seemed so casual about it!

John shuffled slightly and groaned when he realized that Alexander was right. They both got fucking excited over a goddamned tickle battle. He glared up at Alexander, then pouted. “You know what? I think you should do something about it. Satisfy me over until you get me my ice cream.”

Alexander seemed to mull it over for a moment, then he just smirked down at John. “You know what? As much as I want to satisfy you, I think you should try to satisfy me.”

John snorted hard, pushing himself up to get closer to Alexander. He pressed a kiss to his lips and smirked at him. “You will NEVER be satisfied, Alexander.”

“Oh, are you backing down from a challenge, John?” Alexander’s smirk infuriated him to no end.

John flipped them over, shocking Alexander. He smirked down at him and pressed a surprisingly soft kiss to his lips. “Never.”


End file.
